El Amor Nunca es Sensato
by spring.sunshine
Summary: "Esto no puede estar pasando. No podemos desafiar al Capitolio. Me estoy enamorando del chico Odair. Estoy serios problemas. Pero no puedo negar los deseos de mi corazón."
1. Introducción

Mi nombre es Annie Cresta. Tengo diecisiete años. Nací y crecí en el Distrito 4. Fui selecta en la cosecha. Gané los Juegos del Hambre. Me convertí en una asesina. Me volví loca. Finnick Odair fue mi mentor. Me enamoré de él. Estoy en serios problemas. No puedo amar a alguien como él.

Pero dicen que el amor nunca es sensato…

* * *

><p>NA: Espero disfruten de leer esta historia como yo en escribirla.  
>-Dany<p> 


	2. La Cosecha I

Jadeé y abrí mis ojos. Mi cara estaba cubierta de sudor. No puedo evitarlo, hoy es día de la cosecha. Solo dos años más de esta tortura y seré "libre". Me senté en la orilla de mi cama para ver hacia la ventana. El cielo era todavía anaranjado sobre las espumosas olas azules del mar. Suspiré pesadamente. Nunca me cansaría de este precioso paisaje mañanero. Me levanté y bajé las escaleras con prisa, para encontrarme con mi papá, sentado en la mesa de nuestro humilde comedor sosteniendo un vaso de jugo en una mano y una cucharada de avena en la otra. Le sonrío y lo saludo.

—Buenos día papá—dije en voz baja para ocultar mis nervios en vano.

—Buenos días a ti Annie—me sonrió.

No hablamos mucho durante el desayuno, él sabe lo nerviosa que estoy y yo sé que él también lo está. Luego se levanta y se va por un rato hasta que es hora de irnos a la cosecha. Supongo que fue al mar. A donde pertenecemos.

Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba parada en la cálida arena de la playa, admirando al lejano horizonte, deseando que terminaran estos días, sin más Juegos, no más niños inocentes muriendo en las crueles manos del Capitolio. Caminé hacia el agua sentándome donde las pequeñas olas cubrían mis pies.

Sé que él está por aquí cerca. Debe estar hablando en silencio con el mar. Ambos sabemos que ella está aquí en algún lado. Mamá siempre perteneció a las aguas saladas del mar y ambos estamos seguros que ella regresó al mar cuando murió hace ya siete años. Desde entonces papá viene a menudo al mismo lugar de siempre para hablar con ella. Y desde que tengo doce, él viene antes de la cosecha para pedirle que me proteja de ser escogida. Él siempre me dice que ella es una especie de ángel guardián. Y yo le creo. Ambos sabemos que ella nunca nos dejaría.

Cuando ya casi era hora de la cosecha, me dirigí a casa para tomar un baño rápido. Al terminar, me puse mi vestido de color naranja pálido y peiné mi cabello castaño hacia atrás adornándolo con un moño naranja también. Bajé despacio las escaleras y encontré a papá cambiándose su vieja y gastada chaqueta por una más presentable. Él me extendió su mano y no dude ni un segundo en agarrarla. Tal vez esta sea la última vez que pueda sujetar su mano.

Y así los dos juntos emprendimos nuestro camino hacia nuestra tortura. Llegamos a la plaza en pocos minutos, solté la mano de papá, de inmediato sentí una puñalada en mi corazón. Luego se acerca para darme un beso en la frente y se va. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a caminar hacia mi grupo de posibles víctimas del Capitolio. Esperamos un par de segundos hasta que Talya Vipointe se hace aparecer en la tarima. Este año luce una ridícula peluca color morado con brillos en la parte superior y un atuendo amarillo y verde. Cien por ciento hecha en el Capitolio. Hace su presentación y la del alcalde con su repugnante acento Capitolino y reproduce el video sobre los Días Oscuros.

Mientras el video es reproducido en una gran pantalla, todo es un borrón para mí. Toqué mi cuello para darme cuenta que de nuevo estaba cubierto de una capa de sudor y que mi corazón latía aceleradamente. Talya habla de nuevo con su ridículo acento al mismo tiempo que el video termina.

—Las damas primero—canturreó y sonrió al tiempo que caminaba hacia la urna de cristal que contenía los nombres de todas las chicas. Este año mi nombre estaba inscrito seis veces. La mano de Talya nadaba entre los miles de papelitos con todos nuestros nombres escritos. Finalmente toma uno y lo abre ante todos nosotros.

—Annie Cresta—dijo con una sonrisa en su cara plástica.

…

¡Un momento! ¡Acaba de decir mi nombre! Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Todo a mi alrededor comienza a girar haciéndome sentir mareada.

Y en ese momento mi mundo se colapsó.


	3. La Cosecha II

No podía respirar. Mi corazón se detuvo y al instante comenzó a latir cada vez más acelerado. No podía escuchar nada. Mis latidos me ensordecían. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, no a alguien como yo. Sin darme cuenta, estaba caminando directamente a la tarima, con un par de Pacificadores a mi espalda. Una vez que estuve en el centro de la tarima, Talya, que me esperaba ansiosa, inmediatamente dijo:  
>— ¿Alguna voluntaria?— dijo exhortando a las chicas presentes a ocupar mi lugar.<p>

Una chispa de esperanza comenzó a crecer en mi pecho, al punto de casi sonreír. Sabía que algunas chicas habían estado entrenando, una amiga mía incluida, incluso hasta podrían ganar los Juegos. Pero los segundos volaron y la plaza estaba más silenciosa que una tumba. En ese momento supe que nadie tomaría mi lugar. Y estaba en lo correcto, nadie lo hizo. ¿Por qué me dejaban en las manos del Capitolio? Casi todos en el distrito sabían que yo no puedo hacer nada, que soy una inútil y que sería una presa fácil en los Juegos. De todos modos, nadie se ofreció. _¡Traición!_ Me sentía traicionada, porque, aun sabiendo que no tenía esperanza alguna en la Arena, nadie levanto ni un dedo por salvarme. Ni aquella que llamaba "amiga". Una lágrima solitaria descendió por mi mejilla, no hice nada por detenerla y como repuesta, de mis ojos brotaron unas cuantas más en silencio.

Un segundo después, Talya se encontraba en la urna de los chicos con un papel entre sus dedos.  
>Y si en algún momento pensé que esto no podía ser peor, ahora supe que estaba completamente equivocada.<p>

—Samoel Overwhill—ese nombre en la horrible voz de Talya resonaba en mis tímpanos como si tratase de una pesadilla.

Sam, el niño que había salvado tantas veces en el pasado, el chico del bote, el mismo chico que podría ser considerado como de mi familia. No podía verlo morir ni mucho menos matarlo yo. Pero la suerte no está en mi favor.

Un chico fornido con cabellos oscuros y un par de ojos marrones que expresaban terror, caminó hacia la tarima y se situó a mi lado. Mientras Talya pregunta si había algún voluntario, yo me dediqué a mirar de cerca a mi compañero. Él era más alto que yo por algunos centímetros, que hasta parecía mayor de lo que era, pero su cara no podía negar el pequeño niño asustado que en realidad era. Sin importar que tan grande fuera, él siempre será el mismo niño pequeño que salvé en el pasado. Tuve que despertar de mis cavilaciones cuando Talya nos pidió a Sam y a mí que estrecháramos nuestras manos frente a todos los presentes. Él extendió su mano y yo la estreché sin renegar, y en el acto, no pude evitar mirar de nuevo sus inocentes y asustados ojos marrones. Un grave error. Tarde o temprano terminaría rompiéndome en mil pedazos.

La cosecha llegó a su fin y todos regresaban a sus casas, murmurando y comentando lo que había sucedido. Pero nosotros ya no tenemos esa libertad. Un par de Pacificadores junto con Talya, nos guiaron hacia el Palacio de Justicia, donde me indicaron que entrara a una habitación. Al segundo que el Pacificador cerró la puerta, instantáneamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar a borbotones de mis ojos. Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que papá entrara a la habitación.

— ¡Papá!—grité con mi voz aun enronquecida por el llanto y me abalancé hacia sus brazos. Él me abrazó fuerte y lloré en su hombro por lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad.

—Annie, escúchame—dijo mientras me separaba de sus brazos con delicadeza—Yo sé que puedes hacerlo—.

—No, no puedo—dije aun llorando— ¡Papá no puedo hacer nada!

—Annie mírame—mis ojos se centraron en sus ojos esmeralda—Hazlo por ella, hazlo por mamá—Sabía exactamente lo que él no podía decir "_No puedo perder a mis dos chicas_".

—Está bien—le respondí al mismo tiempo que intentaba limpiar mis lágrimas inútilmente porque estas seguían saliendo.

—Recuerda la promesa que le hiciste—

—No mataré, sobreviviré, no seré una pieza más en sus Juegos—ambos dijimos a unísono lo que mamá una vez me hizo prometerle. Y ahora que ha llegado la oportunidad, no romperé mi promesa.

Un Pacificador entró a la habitación y abracé una vez más a mi papá; la última vez que lo haría.

—Te quiero—dije llorando aun más fuerte.

—Te quiero, pequeña mía—

El Pacificador nos separó a la fuerza y como respuesta, comencé a llorar tan fuerte que los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos desconsolados; porque sabía que jamás lo volveré a ver.

Mi siguiente visita es mi tía Vallia. No la frecuentamos mucho, solo en los cumpleaños de papá y míos, debido a que ella no vive en la costa como nosotros, pero es la única familia que tenemos. No hablaba, sólo me abrazó, y cuando el Pacificador hizo presencia, ella dijo:

—Promete regresar—

Desafortunadamente, no puedo prometer algo como eso.

Luego apareció en la puerta Nimea, una buena amiga mía y dijo:

—Regresarás, yo lo sé, pero no seas como ellos—sabía lo que mi rubia amiga quería decir, ella no quería que me convierta en una asesina. Luego me abrazó y dijo:  
>—Esto no es un adiós—.<p>

Y sin más, se fue. Me quedé sola por alrededor de un minuto cuando de repente Talya entró y me indicó que era hora de marcharnos. Los tres, Talya, Sam y yo, subimos a un carro que nos condujo a la estación de trenes, un lugar al que nunca había ido antes. Todos subimos al tren, uno lujoso perteneciente al Capitolio, y ahí es donde me despedí del Distrito 4, el lugar que me vio nacer y crecer, el único lugar que llamaré hogar. "_Adiós, mi querido Distrito 4, adiós."_

Un par de Pacificadores me guiaron hacia mi habitación. Ya adentro del cuarto, me senté en la gran cama y me tumbé en sus mullidos cojines a llorar hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Lavé mi cara e hice lo posible por verme un poco mejor, no pude hacer mucho. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados revelando lo que es obvio: había llorado, lo que me convertía en una débil en los Juegos. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que nadie preguntara. Honestamente, lo que menos me importaba es como me vería en la Arena, solo sabía que moriría.

Al entrar al vagón del comedor, mis ojos encuentran a alguien que casi me hace desmaya r del susto.

—Al fin llegas—dijo Finnick Odair mirándome directamente a los ojos.

_Finnick Odair._


	4. El comienzo de la pesadilla

Aquello me sorprendió, aunque ya supiera que esto pasaría, pero con todo el drama que había tenido en el día, eso era lo último que me paso por la cabeza. No le respondí, en vez de eso, tomé asiento en una de las lujosos y cómodas sillas a lado de Sam. Comencé a comer lo que sea que tuviera en mi plato, que por cierto, era delicioso. En el lugar reinaba el silencio, a excepción del sonido de nuestros cubiertos golpeando nuestros platos. La situación se tornó incómoda. Dos personas que tuvieron gran importancia en mi vida estaban sentados junto a mí como dos completos desconocidos, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada en el pasado. ¿Cuándo alguien que consideraba mi familia se convirtió en mi compañero para los Juegos? ¿Cuándo un viejo amigo se convirtió en nuestro mentor y en un completo desconocido? Cuando terminé mi cena, tomé un sorbo de mi jugo de una fruta desconocida y dije:

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?—dije tratando de mostrar algo de confianza en mi misma.

—Si, ¿cuál es plan?—dijo Sam.

Sin embargo hay cosas que no cambian, como Sam por ejemplo, siempre tratando de encontrara a alguien a quien seguir. Es casi gracioso que alguien como él, fornido y alto, busque a un líder, pero lo más gracioso es que me sigue a mí, una debilucha.

—Bueno—dijo Finnick después de un carraspeo—Primero que nada hagan todo, todo, lo que el Capitolio les pida, sin negaciones—ambos lo miramos como si tuviera un pez creciéndole de su cabello bronce.

—Pero—intenté decir.

—A menos que quieran ver sufrir a cada uno de sus seres queridos, vayan y hagan lo que sea que les plazca—cuando terminó, se levantó de su silla y dejó el comedor enojado.

Estaba paralizada; le tenía miedo.

—Creo que ganaremos los Juegos con su consejo—dijo Sam sarcásticamente. Una sonrisa creció en mis labios. Le deseé buenas noches y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cambie mi vestido por una sedosa pijama que encontré en un cajón. Me acosté en la cama tratando dormir, pero me era imposible, había muchas cosas rondando en mi cabeza. Me levanté de la cama y me dediqué a mirar hacia fuera de mi ventana. El cielo estaba despejado, la luna no estaba llena y las estrellas estaban por doquier. No tenía idea de donde estábamos. Mientras veía aquel espectáculo nocturno, comencé a reflexionar sobre todo lo sucedido en el día. La cosecha, cuando nadie se ofreció como voluntaria, mi papá abrazándome fuerte, la cara asustada de Sam, Finnick enojado y su extraña actitud. Nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado. Se había convertido en un extraño. Como si el chico que era mi amigo ya no existiera_. ¡Claro que cambió! ¡Ganó los Juegos! Obviamente cambio_. Es triste pensar que él ya no es el Finnick Odair que solía conocer.

La mañana siguiente desperté en mi cama, no sabía a qué horas había conciliado el sueño, de una pesadilla. Estaba en la Arena caminando sin dirección, encontraba un prado donde estaban mi papá, Nimea, Sam y Finnick. Estaban parados formando una línea. Trataba de correr hacia ellos pero no me era posible mover ni un músculo. Luego, uno por uno fueron cayendo al suelo, muertos. Antes del turno de Finnick, este dijo: "Te lo dije."  
>Y desperté diciéndome a mí misma que todo había sido solo un sueño, uno muy malo.<p>

Me levanté, me estiré un poco y tomé una ducha, que me dejó impresionada. Esta tenía diferentes botones para cambiar la temperatura del agua. Escogí agua templada, que me recordaba al mar durante verano. No había sido ni un día y ya extrañaba mi hogar como si hubieran pasado miles de años. Después del baño, me vestí con una blusa color celeste y una larga falda blanca. Cuando entré al vagón del comedor, encontré a Finnick comiendo un plato con algún tipo de guisado.

—Buenos días—dije en voz baja mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

—Buenos días—dijo Finnick concentrado en su desayuno.

Unos segundos después, Sam entró en el vagón y tomó asiento a mi lado. Ambos comimos el mismo guisado de Finnick, que estaba delicioso. Luego nos trajeron un plato con fruta, un tipo de carne delgada y pan. Me comí todo sin dejar ni una sola migaja. Al terminar de comer, Finnick dijo:

—Estamos a menos de una hora de llegar al Capitolio, ahí serán llevados con sus equipos de preparación para prepararlos para la ceremonia inaugural. No cuestionen nada de lo que ellos les hagan—dijo Finnick mirándonos fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Ambos asentimos—Recuerden que su trabajo en ustedes los ayudarán a conseguir patrocinadores—.

En ese momento, Talya hizo su aparición con un vestuario color rosa brillante con tacones del mismo color.

— ¡Oh! Siento mucho no haber llegado antes para tomar el desayuno con ustedes—dijo Talya un poco avergonzada—Pero tenías que arreglar algunos detalles de su estancia en el Capitolio, mis niños—dijo estando entre Sam y yo, acariciando nuestras cabezas—Pronto llegaremos al Capitolio, recuerden comportarse y de seguro todos los adorarán—nos sonrió. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de devolverle la sonrisa, pero no pude.

Talya tomó una taza de té y tomó pequeños sorbos de esta mientras nos hablaba del Capitolio. Ella estaba muy emocionada. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en ponerle atención, pero cuando acordaba, me encontraba mirando cosas al azar como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Luego algo me llamó la atención, atrapé a Finnick mirándome. Lo primero que hice fue voltearme, pero mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. De repente, Talya soltó un gritito emocionada.

—Miren, ¡hemos llegado!—parecía una niña a la que se la había dado un regalo

Miramos hacia las ventanas, estábamos en el Capitolio. Los edificios parecían hechos de dulce, las personas ni siquiera parecía de verdad, todos parecían marionetas vestidas de millones de colores. El tren se detuvo, afuera había varias personas gritando nuestros nombres con sonrisas en sus aras. Talya nos dijo que era momento de irnos. Ambos, Finnick y Talya, nos escoltaron hacia el Centro de Renovación. Cuando estuvimos dentro, nuestros equipos de preparación nos guían a Sam y a mí, por rumbos diferentes. Mi equipo parecen seres humanos hechos de plástico, una de las chicas tenía la piel color azul claro y otra tenía tatuajes brillantes en su cara.

—Bueno, tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí—dijo una de las chicas en su acento Capitolino.


	5. Bienvenidos al Capitolio

No sé cuántas horas estuve ahí. Para cuando pude estar sola me miré en el espejo. Todo mi cuerpo estaba libre de vello, excepto por mis cejas; mi cabello era sedoso y estaba desenredado, mi piel suave y tersa y mis uñas simétricas. Era mi reflejo claro, pero esa no era yo, esa era la Annie del Capitolio. Luego alguien entró a la habitación.

—Annie Cresta, ¿correcto?—asentí con la cabeza y volteé a verlo. Estaba vistiendo un traje color verde oscuro con diseños azules como adorno, su cabello era dorado y sus ojos azueles eran enmarcados por delineador plateado. –Mi nombre es Ioustay y yo seré tu estilista—esbocé una sonrisa forzada al momento que estrechamos nuestras manos.

Comenzó a caminar a mí alrededor, observando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo expuesto, haciendo algunos comentarios para sí. Después de un par de minutos dijo:

—Es hora de arreglarte—después de eso, mi equipo de preparación entró y comenzaron a peinar mi cabello y maquillar mi cara.

Después de uno hora, Ioustay apareció con mi vestido en sus brazos. Era un vestido de sirena. No me sorprendió mucho, pudo haber sido peor, mucho peor, el tema de sirenas era repetido varios años. Entre el equipo de preparación y Ioustay me ayudaron a entrar en el vestido.

— ¡Te vez fan-tás-ti-ca!—dijo Ioustay, todos coincidían con él y hacían exclamaciones similares sobre lo bien que me veía. Me miré en el espejo e inmediatamente comprendí porque todos estaban asombrados. Me veía radiante, de hecho, ni parecía yo y parecía que mi reflejo era una obra de arte hecha por un artista del Capitolio. Mi cabello caía ondulante por mi espalda, sosteniendo extensiones de mechones falsos de cabello verde mar, haciéndolo ver más largo de lo que era en realidad. Mis ojos estaban enmarcados con delineador color verde claro y plateado formando diseños rizados y ondulantes. Mis labios estaban pintados de rosa y resaltados con brillo, me recordaban a los duces que vendían en el mercado. Mis brazos estaban decorados con los mismos colores y diseños que mis ojos. Pero mi vestido, era la pieza de arte más hermosa que se ha hecho, aunque el Capitolio lo hubiera hecho. Parecía piel de pez real, sus colores se tornaban de morado a azul, pequeños pero muchos brillos adornaban el vestido de mi pecho hasta mis pies; hasta tenía una cola de sirena falsa hecha con delicada tela verde. Si no estuviera parada en medio de la habitación admirando mi propio reflejo, hubiera jurado que era una sirena de verdad. Me veía hermosa.

— ¡Es realmente hermoso!—dije sonriendo.

—Todos te amarán querida mía, estoy seguro de eso, ¡te vez preciosa!—dijo Ioustay a la vez que me ayudaba a caminar con dirección a la salida y luego hacia el carro donde Kay, la estilista de Sam, y Sam estaban esperándonos. El camino tenía situados doce carros, el cuarto nos pertenecía. Nuestro carro era color azul mar con decoraciones temáticas del mar, atados al carro estaban dos caballos blancos como la espuma. Ambos, Sam y Ioustay me ayudaron a subir al carro. Cuando ambos estuvimos dentro, Ioustay nos dio algunos consejos para atrapar a la audiencia como: "siempre sonríe" "saluda al público". Cuando llegó nuestro turno de salir a desfilar, Ioustay agregó:

—Buena suerte a ambos—y nos dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

Los caballos comenzaron a avanzar y sentí una sensación de mareo por un segundo. Y de repente estábamos en camino donde todos gritaban nuestros nombres, aplaudiendo y aventando flores a nosotros. Hicimos lo que Ioustay nos dijo y la multitud enloqueció, traté de vivir el momento y olvidar la razón por la cual estábamos ahí. Después que los caballos se detuvieron a lado del carro del Distrito 3, esperamos a los demás. De entre los tributos había vestuarios hermosos mientras que otros eran sumamente ridículos. Después que los chico del Distrito 12 llegaron, el Presidente Snow hizo su entrada al evento desde el balcón de mármol situado arriba de nosotros. Su cara era tan escalofriante como siempre, fría y malvada. Saludó al público y recitó su discurso, el mismo desde hace 70 años. Después de terminar, el himno nacional fue interpretado en vivo.

—…que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte—dijo Snow antes de dejar el lugar.

Luego los carros comenzaron a regresar. Ahí Ioustay, Kay y Talya nos esperaban ansiosos.

— ¡Oh queridos se veían fantásticos!—dijo Talya mientras nos abrazaba fuerte—estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes, lo hicieron de maravilla.

—Excelente trabajo chicos, ¡se han llevado la noche!—dijo Ioustay

— ¡Oh! Ambos fueron una fabulosa pieza de arte, estuvieron absolutamente maravillosos—dijo Kay con lágrimas en sus ojos. Esta gente del Capitolio es muy fácil de conmover.

— ¿Dónde está Finnick, por cierto?—preguntó Sam con el ceño fruncido a la vez que lo buscaba a su alrededor, con la vaga esperanza de encontrarlo.

—Con mucha suerte, puede que esté firmando patrocinadores—dijo Talya a la vez que soltaba una risilla—solo bromeaba. Regresará pronto, saben mis niños, él es un tipo de celebridad por aquí—dijo mientras nos llevaba al Centro de Entrenamiento. Cuando llegamos, los cinco subimos al elevador y Talya presionó un botón brillante con un número cuatro rotulado en el centro.

—Es muy sencillo, solo presiona el número de tu distrito y listo, un viaje directo a su piso—explicó Talya.

Después de pocos segundos, las puertas se deslizaron se abrieron delante de nosotros mostrándonos un lujoso corredor blanco. La luz llenaba cada rincón, hasta te hacía olvidar que era de noche afuera. Ioustay y Kay nos desearon buenas noches antes de tomar el pasillo derecho. Talya nos condujo por el pasillo izquierdo hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta plateada.

—Annie, aquí está tu habitación querida—abrió la puerta, antes de entrar me despedí de los dos y entré. La habitación era casi doblaba el tamaño de mi casa en el Distrito 4, las luces eran tan brillantes como las del corredor, una gran cama blanca y plateada se encontraba en medio de la habitación, se veía tan cómoda y mullida que me hizo recordar lo cansada que estaba. Estaba tan tentada de ir directo a la cama y recostarme en ella pero tuve que recordarme que seguía atrapada en mi vestuario de sirena. Después de una batalla para sacarme el vestido, tomé una ducha tratando de lavar la más posible, sin embargo, era inútil, muy dentro de mí sabía que nunca podría lavar completamente a la Annie que el Capitolio había creado. Después de la ducha me puse un camisón color celeste y me recosté en la cama sumiéndome en la inconsciencia al instante.

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol tocaban mi cara con su suave brillo. Deseaba tanto el abrir mis ojos y encontrarme de nuevo en casa, que todo lo que había ocurrido en el Capitolio era solo una horrenda pesadilla, pero al abrir mis ojos estos se llenaron de decepción, seguía atrapada en el Capitolio, no era un sueño. Me levanté y fui al baño a lavar mi cara. Cuando regresé a la habitación, un conjunto color verde oscuro y un par de bota negras me esperaba al borde de la cama. Me vestí y me dirigí al comedor a desayunar junto con los demás. Había una gran mesa con seis sillas a su alrededor, Ioustay y Kay estaban sentados juntos, Talya en la cabecera, Sam a lado de una silla vacía que, supuse, era mía. Me senté y saludé a todos. Sam vestía el mismo conjunto que yo, a excepción que era azul oscuro en lugar de verde. Trataba de agarrar el hilo de la conversación al mismo tiempo que un par de Avox servían nuestro desayuno cuando me atreví a preguntar.

— ¿Dónde está Finnick?—todos dejaron de hablar y comer. Talya bajó su mirada antes de contestarme.

—Estoy segura de que llegara pronto querida, es su primer día de entrenamiento, tiene que venir—dijo Talya con su usual entusiasmo. De verdad traté de mostrar una sonrisa convencional, en serio traté. No quería mostrar mi preocupación. Pocos minutos después Finnick hizo aparición en el comedor, su cabello estaba revuelto y unas largas ojeras se asomaban bajo sus ojos verde mar. Nadie le dirigió una sola palabra, ni siquiera para saludarlo. Miré a Sam, porque Finnick no daba señas de hablar sobre el entrenamiento. Sam carraspeó atrayendo la mirada cansada de Finnick, el parpadeó dos veces antes de entender el mensaje y después respondió.

—Oh, sí, claro, sí…umm…hoy ustedes irán al entrenamiento, ahí mejorarán sus habilidades y aprenderán nuevas. Si yo fuera ustedes probaría cada estación, nunca sabrán que se encontrará n en la Arena—dijo ausentemente y continuó con su desayuno. Estaba claro que había terminado de hablar. Miré a Sam y suspiré.

"_Que buen mentor nos ha tocado_" pensé.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola! Un saludo y una gran disculpa a todos los que hice esperar, ya tenía el capítulo pero la escuela y otros eventos me impedían terminar de traducirlo y publicarlo. Pero lo importante es que a pesar de todo esto aquí tienen el capítulo, que por cierto, espero les haya gustado. Espero actualizar en breve.

:Dany


End file.
